


mind games

by rraimie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwan, are you sure he is a charming prince?</p><p>{ kyodeng gym!au }</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind games

The first time he saw him was at the bus stop near the gym. Dongwan could’ve sworn the man was royalty from another country due to his heavenly ethereal looks, but judging from his baggy sweatshirt and messy hair, the thought vanished. But even if he wasn’t a charming prince, he probably was the most handsome man Dongwan had laid eyes on.

He had his earphones on, and was singing softly to a very catchy song. Even his voice was gorgeous and Dongwan couldn’t help but stare.

What he didn’t know, was that the man was aware – _very aware_ – of his surroundings. There was no music coming from his earphones whatsoever.

As a bus approached the stop, the man turned around and Dongwan could’ve sworn he winked at him before he got on.

*

Hyesung couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognized him. They go to the same gym; they see each other practically every night. Does he have night blindness? It amused him.

Maybe he could have a little fun with him after all.

Maybe Dongwan wasn’t what everyone thought he was. At least to him, the title “ladies’ man” didn’t suit him. Or maybe it did.

What he was sure of, was that he wasn’t a man’s man.

At least he wouldn’t let him be one.

He was going to be his little toy and no one else’s.

A devilish smile came to his delicate lips while he searched for a good seat in the bus.

_“I’m going to love it here”._

_* *_

As soon as Dongwan entered the gym, he was greeted with a familiar frame. But he couldn’t quite put a face to it. Where has he seen those broad shoulders and toned arms? Here? At the biking club? The streets? His dreams?

That’s when the familiar body frame turned around and he froze.

His prince went to the same gym.

And oh he wasn’t just a pretty face.

“That is a _very_ nice view” Dongwan thought, smirking to himself as he started to walk towards him.

Little he knew that Hyesung had no intentions of being in the receiving end of his flirting, but actually the other way around. And all it took to switch places and destroy Dongwan’s confidence was a charming flirtatious smile from his part.

Of course it wouldn’t be Shin Hyesung if he didn’t add more spice to the game.

Still with a bright smile on his face, he opened his water bottle and put it rather suggestively in his mouth with a very neat wink.

Dongwan couldn’t figure if he was embarrassed, annoyed, offended or horny.

Maybe a combination of all the above? What he did know was that that man was in no way a delicate prince.

That or he was the kinkiest prince he ever encountered.

* *

It was amusing how easy he was to manipulate. All it took was a simple gesture, a trick that Hyesung had learned to use a little too quickly much to Dongwan’s disadvantage.

Oh but he wasn’t so innocent either. Dongwan knew the game his prince was playing, in fact, he understood it too well.

The more easy and vulnerable he seemed, the more Hyesung approached him. What? He thought he was stupid enough not to notice the hungry gaze that eyed him every time he was working-out? That he didn’t notice what it did to him the little _accidental_ moans that escape his mouth every time he’s lifting weights?

“Hey, I’m just doing what he’s begging me to do” he murmured to himself while entering the gym’s shower room.

However, he didn’t expect to see another shirtless body in there. Or maybe he wasn’t ready to see a sweaty Hyesung with only a towel around his lower body.

What he didn’t need was the flirty smile he gave him when he realized it was him who had entered the room.

Dongwan thought about all the teasing as he started to undress rather uncomfortably. He could feel Hyesung’s gaze, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t a friendly one.

*

He couldn’t stop looking at him. All the sexual frustration within him begged to be released.

He was so goddamn fine.

Thoughts of a moaning Dongwan beneath him seemed like a good plan.

But he wasn’t so sure if the man in front of him wanted it as much as he did, and he sure wasn’t going to be a dick about this. He couldn’t just go and ask him if he wanted to be his bitch under the shower steam.

That until he turned around to face him, and Hyesung got the confirmation he was begging for.

Apparently someone was _very happy_ to see him.

Smirking to himself, he raised his voice much to Dongwan’s surprise.

“Mind if I help you there?”

**Author's Note:**

> for my baby jamie ♡ I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this ;; but a horrible writer's block has been trying to destroy me lol. Inspired by the rising of Zeus!Syung *winks*
> 
> did I went too far? no? There's more from where this came from then 8-)


End file.
